Parce que je dois le dire
by cleoboune
Summary: "Cette fois fois pourtant elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il était 6h20, lundi matin et dans dix minutes elle devraient se lever pour aller au garage. Elle était très anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Walter après avoir passé deux nuits à ne penser qu'à lui. A eux. Au choix qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré." - One-Shot, se situe après l'épisode 3X17. Complètement Waige


**Et me revoilà avec un nouveau One-Shot!**

 **Attention au Spoiler par contre: faut être à jour du dernier épisode diffusé (le 3x17)! Bien que les choses commencent à bouger pour notre couple Waige, les choses ne vont pas assez vite à mon goût, alors voilà de quoi se faire plaisir!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Paige était allongée dans son lit et elle attendait que son réveil sonne. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Plus précisément, elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se torturer l'esprit avec des milliers de questions, l'autre partie avait été remplie de rêves plus bizarres ou réalistes les uns que les autres.

Ces rêves avaient commencés dès la première nuit après son retour du Groenland. Au début ils étaient juste bizarres. A chaque fois elle était à son bureau, au garage, toute l'équipe était là aussi sauf Walter. Elle savait qu'il était là mais elle ne le voyait jamais. Petit à petit, une nouvelle personne était apparue. Un grande blonde portant une robe noire indécente qui passait son temps assise sur le bureau de Walter. Deux jours plus tôt les rêves étaient devenus beaucoup plus perturbant.

Paige était présente mais pas physiquement. Elle était comme une aura suspendue au plafond du garage avec une vue imprenable sur son bureau à elle. Walter et la blonde était là et ils discutaient. La blonde avait finit par se lever, poser ses mains sur les joues de Walter et il s'étaient embrassés.

La première fois, Paige s'était réveillée en sursaut, elle transpirait et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait réussit à se calmer seulement après avoir pris une douche bien froide. Elle s'était remise au lit sans réussir à se rendormir. Ce rêve était revenu les deux nuits suivantes.

Elle avait eu une hallucination de Walter embrassant une autre femme, hallucination dû à un germe qui se concentrait sur la partie du cerveau qui gère la peur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être un psychiatre de renommée mondiale pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait peur que Walter rencontre une autre femme et passe à autre chose. Ou alors elle avait peur que Walter soit déjà passé à autre chose.

Heureusement que ce rêve était arrivé durant le week-end. Paige n'avait pas eu à affronter qui que se soit au garage. Ralph et elle avaient passé le week-end chez eux, entre films et discussions mère/fils.

Cette fois fois pourtant elle ne pouvait plus se cacher. Il était 6h20, lundi matin et dans dix minutes elle devraient se lever pour aller au garage. Elle était très anxieuse à l'idée de revoir Walter après avoir passé deux nuits à ne penser qu'à lui. A eux. Au choix qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne rien montrer lors de la semaine précédente. Toby lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle semblait très fatiguée et lui avait même lancé plusieurs piques pour savoir comment elle occupait ses nuits depuis le départ de Tim. Paige n'avait même pas eu la force de lui répondre et elle fut ravie quand Happy avait frappé son fiancé pour le faire taire.

Un bruit sourd provenant de la cuisine la sortie de ses pensées. Elle se leva et s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Ralph ? Chéri, tu es déjà levé ? » lança-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. La tête de Ralph surgit de derrière la porte du frigo.

« Oui. Tu te souviens que Mme Goldberg passe plus tôt ce matin car Tyler et moi devons revoir notre exposé avant les cours ce matin ? »

« Oui mon chéri. Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je suis juste surprise que tu sois déjà levé. D'habitude tu n'es pas vraiment du matin. »

Paige s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets du bar et regarda son fils sortir le lait et le jus d'orange du frigo. Elle était tellement fier du jeune garçon qu'il devenait. Une pensée traversa son esprit et lui fit un pincement au cœur. C'était entièrement grâce à Walter si elle avait une vraie connexion avec son fils.

« Maman ? Ça va ? » Paige secoua la tête pour se clarifier les idées.

« Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Ralph s'assit à côté d'elle et hésita un moment de répondre :

« Bah, tu as l'air bizarre depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tim ? »

Paige posa une main sur celle de son fils et elle fut très surprise quand il ne la retira pas. Il était plus tôt rare que son fils accepte le contact physique, mais encore une fois il avait beaucoup changé. Elle le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment lui répondre.

« Ralph, chéri, je vais bien, je te le promets. Et oui, il s'est bien passé quelque chose avec Tim. » Paige prit une profonde inspiration. « Nous avons rompus il y a quelque jours. Je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui, si jamais tu en ressens le besoin, il est d'accord pour que vous continuiez à discuter. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Maman, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que vous avez rompus car tu aimes Walter ? »

Paige était tellement surprise par la question de son fils qu'elle en oublia de respirer un instant. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite et se servit un verre de jus d'orange pour gagner un peu de temps. Après avoir fini son verre elle se racla la gorge et se tourna vers son fils.

« Chéri je... pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« D'abord parce qu'avant l'arrivée de Tim chez Scorpion, Walter et toi étiez très proches. Ensuite parce que depuis quelque temps vous êtes à nouveau proches. Mais c'est surtout à cause de la nuit dernière. Je me suis levé vers 2h du matin, j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Quand je suis passées devant ta porte je t'ai entendu parler. Sur le coup j'ai cru que tu étais en Skype avec Tim mais... Je t'ai entendu dire _'je t'en prie Walter je t'aime'_. »

Paige regardait son fils sans le voir. C'est exactement ce qu'elle avait dit dans l'un de ses rêves. Un de ses rêves où il était avec la blonde et où elle n'était qu'une présence psychique qu'il n'entendait pas.

« Ralph, chéri, la situation est compliquée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien à personne à propos de Tim. Alors je te demande de ne rien dire à personne pour le moment, en échange je te promets de te dire toute la vérité, dans la mesure de ce que je pense que tu peux entendre, dès que j'aurais mis de l'ordre dans la situation. Tu es d'accord ? »

Ralph réfléchit un instant à ce que sa mère venait de dire.

« Ok maman, cet accord me semble acceptable. »

* * *

Paige venait de se garer devant le garage et essayait de rassembler son courage pour entrer sur son lieu de travail. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait peur. Peur parce que tous ses rêves des derniers jours se déroulaient ici. Peur parce qu'il était n'était que 7h30 et que Walter était sûrement encore seul à cette heure ci. Si c'était le cas elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle allait gérer la situation.

Elle s'en voulait d'être partie en même temps que Ralph mais elle n'aurait pas pu rester seule plus longtemps. Surtout après sa discussion avec son fils. Elle regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir pris l'heure en compte.

Elle secoua la tête et se décida à sortir. Après tout elle était déjà rentrer au garage avant le reste de l'équipe et tout s'était très bien passé, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce matin soit différent.

Quand elle entra elle se dirigea directement vers son bureau, tout en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir si Walter était là. Elle le repéra dans la cuisine, il était en train de préparer le café. Il l'aperçu rapidement et lui sourit. _'Oh non, je t'en pries, ne me sourit pas comme ça, ça ne va pas m'aider'._

« Bonjour Paige. Tu es bien en avance ce matin ! Ralph n'est pas avec toi ? »

Paige posa son sac sur son bureau et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle attrapa un mug dans un placard et resta assez loin de Walter pour garder les idées claires.

« Il est partit plus tôt ce matin, avec les Goldberg, Tyler et lui voulaient répéter une dernière fois leur exposé de science. »

« Ah oui. Ralph m'a dit que Tyler se passionnait pour l'astronomie grâce à lui. C'est bien que Ralph puisse partager sa passion avec un garçon de son âge. Le café est prêt, tu en veux ? »

Paige affirma de la tête et lui tendit sa tasse. C'était tellement facile de discuter avec Walter, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais ce matin elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu'elle pouvait dire si elle ne faisait pas attention.

« Paige, ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu absente. »

« Oh, oui, désolée, je... je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. C'est rien, un bon café et je serais lancé pour la journée ! » Elle leva un pouce en l'air et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle espérait que son expression faussement enjouée ne trahirait pas la pointe fausse qu'elle avait détectée dans sa voix.

Elle retourna à son bureau avant que Walter ne réponde et alluma son ordinateur pour commencer sa journée de travail. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Walter s'asseoir à son bureau et une vague de jalousie la transperça : elle revoyait la blonde de son rêve et de son hallucination assise sur son bureau.

Elle se plongea dans ses mails en espérant que les autres arriveraient bientôt. Elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer tant que Walter et elle seraient seuls ici.

Elle était en train d'ouvrir un mail de la directrice adjointe Cooper quand Walter décrocha son portable. Elle tendit l'oreille pour l'écouter.

« Je te demande pardon ?... Ce n'est pas... Et si jamais... Humpf... D'accord, d'accord. Je préviens les autres. »

Walter avait l'air contrarié et Paige n'avait aucune idée de la raison. Elle se leva pour le rejoindre à son bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Walter releva la tête vers elle et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Comme Cabe et Sylvester passent le journée à se préparer pour le prochain débat et que nous n'avons aucun dossier à traiter aujourd'hui, Happy et Toby ont décidé de rester chez eux. »

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que Paige put dire mais son cerveau bouillonnait. _'Je ne peux pas rester seule avec lui aujourd'hui. Pas .Aujourd'hui.'_

« Oui. Tu veux prendre ta journée aussi ? Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas si tu restes mais... »

« Je préfère rester. » Paige n'avait pas réfléchit avant de répondre et elle s'en voulait déjà, mais quand elle sentit un papillon s'envoler dans son estomac en voyant le visage de Walter s'illuminer à sa réponse, elle se dit que passer la journée seule avec lui était peut être une bonne chose. « J'ai pas mal de paperasse en retard, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'avancer. ». _'Bah oui bien sûr c'est la seule raison. Va falloir faire mieux ma belle si tu veux lui parler.'_ \- se sermonna-t-elle.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. À deux on sera plus efficace. »

« Walter O'Brien veut m'aider à remplir des dossiers ? Je croyais que tu m'avais nommer manager pour ne plus avoir à le faire ? » Paige se frappa mentalement pour avoir utiliser sa 'voix de drague'. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Walter le remarque, mais quand même, elle pouvait faire mieux. Non elle devait faire mieux.

Walter lui sourit et se leva pour lui faire face.

« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé ces dernières semaines, avec les clients et tout ça. T'aider à mon tour est la moindre des choses. »

« Ok, alors suis-moi ». Elle retourna vers son bureau, Walter sur les talons. Elle attrapa le premier dossier de la pile qui attendait et lui tendit. Quand Walter le prit dans sa main, un de ses doigts effleura ceux de Paige ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle lâcha rapidement le dossier et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« C'est le rapport de mission au Groenland ? Je dois faire quoi ? »

« Si tu pouvais le relire et vérifier qu'il ne manque rien, se serai un bon début. »

Walter ouvrit le dossier et le parcouru rapidement. Il n'avait pas bouger et Paige ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce que son contact, si minime fut-il, lui avait fait.

« Euh, Paige, on dirait que tu as oublié de mentionner que toi aussi tu as souffert d'hallucinations. »

Paige se redressa sur sa chaise mais garda la tête obstinément tournée vers son écran d'ordinateur. Elle se frappa à nouveau mentalement pour lui avoir donner ce dossier précis. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné son hallucination dans le dossier. Sinon elle aurait été obligé de dire ce qu'elle avait vu. Et elle n'avait aucune envie que qui que se soit l'apprenne.

« Oh, euh... oui, mais c'est seulement parce que je ne met pas tout dans les rapports. Et puis ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Rien d'important. » Elle se pencha à nouveau vers son écran et se concentra sur le mail de la directrice adjointe Cooper mais Walter n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Paige, je sais que tu ne mets pas tout dans les rapports, mais là c'est différent. Tu avais l'air bouleversée quand on est rentré. Tu n'as pas voulu m'en parler, je peux le comprendre, j'espère juste que tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Elle tourna la tête vers Walter et leurs regards se croisèrent. « On est amis n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est la façon dont Walter avait prononcé le mot 'amis' qui lui donna du courage. Il avait utilisé le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour qu'ils mettent leurs tensions de côtés. Mais il y avait aussi cette petite pointe d'espoir dans la voix de Walter, cet espoir qu'ils soient bien plus que des amis et qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais noter.

Elle se leva à nouveau et lui fit face.

« Oui, on est amis. Et oui, je sais que je peux tout te dire. Seulement cette fois, c'est un peu difficile pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment faire face à ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. J'avais besoin de temps. »

Elle avait soudainement très chaud et les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Walter ne la quittait pas des yeux, il avait ce regard patient et adorable qu'il arborait toujours quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il attendait qu'elle se confie. Paige prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Quand j'ai réussi à récupérer Cabe, Sly et Happy nous t'avons attendu, mais Toby avait perdu le contact avec toi. On ne savait pas où tu en étais et j'avais un peu peur. La situation était stressante. Soudain je t'ai vu sortir d'un couloir mais quand tu m'as vu tu t'es arrêté net. Une femme est arrivée et... tu l'as embrassée. J'ai compris que j'hallucinais seulement quand tu es réellement apparu dans le couloir et que tu as couru vers moi. »

Au fur et à mesure de sa confession, elle avait vu le regard de Walter se transformer. Il la regardait maintenant avec des yeux grands ouverts, et ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Paige était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait penser en cet instant. Sa tête à elle bouillonnait et elle n'avait que deux pensées cohérentes : sa peur était fondée et il était réellement passé à autre chose, son envie de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Deux pensées diamétralement opposées, mais les seules qui étaient claires dans son esprit en cet instant. Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et tendit sa main gauche pour attraper la sienne mais il fit un pas en arrière.

« Paige je suis désolé je... je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois réagir. Je... je sais comment j'aimerais réagir, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Paige savait qu'elle devait s'expliquer un peu plus mais elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir pensé que Walter tomberait dans ses bras simplement comme ça. Ils avaient bien trop de non dit entre eux, depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir pourtant, son visage était juste plein de questions. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et soudain elle sut. La vérité. C'était aussi dur que simple.

« Walter je sais que ça peut sembler sortir de nulle part. J'ai... je ne sais pas trop comment réagir non plus. J'ai passé tellement de temps à t'en vouloir pour Linda et pour t'être éloigner de moi, que j'ai fini par réellement croire que je ne ressentais plus rien pour toi à par de l'amitié. » Tout en parlant elle remarqua que le visage de Walter se détendait et qu'il penchait sa tête légèrement vers elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui instinctivement. « Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi après le fiasco de Tahoe, ni après le départ de Tim et je viens de passer la semaine à me flageller pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. » Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et expira bruyamment. « Walter je suis désolée pour tout et j'espère qu'un jour on pourra arranger les choses entre nous » Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de Walter, au niveau de son cœur. « Mais je ne suis pas désolée d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux et d'avoir acceptée que je t'... »

Walter lui avait coupé la parole en attrapant son visage entre ses mains et en l'embrassant fougueusement. Paige fut d'abord surprise mais elle s'abandonna dans se baiser, rapidement. Elle déposa ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus vers elle alors qu'il encercla sa taille des siennes.

Leur baiser était emplit de passion et d'impatience. Toutes les tensions qu'ils avaient accumulés depuis leur rencontre s'évaporaient à mesure qu'ils s'abandonnaient un peu plus dans ce baiser.

Une minute. Deux heures. Dix jours. Paige ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient passés à s'embrasser, mais le besoin d'air se fit sentir ils séparèrent leurs lèvres doucement mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Walter posa son front sur celui de Paige. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court, leurs cœurs battant fort dans leurs poitrines.

« Wouah. » Fut tout ce que Paige trouva à dire.

« Oui. » Fut tout ce que Walter put répondre. Il se recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux, mais il laissa ses mains sur sa taille. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver.

« Walter ? À quoi penses-tu ? »

Il enleva une de ses mains de la taille de Paige et la passa dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais dire mais... euh... Il est vrai qu'on a beaucoup de choses à ce dire, et je pense que la première concerne... euh... »

Paige comprit tout de suite son embarras. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai rompu avec Tim lundi dernier. » Il sourit sous son doigt et son visage transpirait une joie intense. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Elle lui sourit à son tour et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue pour le caresser du bout du pouce.

« Alors tu veux vraiment faire ça Paige ? Je veux dire, nous ? »

« Oui Walter, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre. »

Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Alors il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Quelque chose que je veux te dire depuis fin avril. » Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. « Je t'aime Paige ».

Le sourire de Paige était tellement grand qu'elle avait presque mal aux joues.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle simplement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Walter leva un sourcil et la questionna silencieusement. « Comme on l'a dit tout les deux : nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. On peut commencer maintenant si tu veux. » Elle se colla complètement contre lui et utilisa sa voix la plus provocatrice. « Ou tu préfère profiter du fait qu'on sera seuls toute la journée ? ».

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, elle prit appui sur ses orteils et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour discuter. Maintenant ils avaient seulement besoin l'un de l'autre afin de rattraper le temps perdu.


End file.
